Love Strong
by rainlettuce
Summary: My love for Harry was strong.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of the Yule Ball. Jody, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George were outside. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry were having a furious snowball fight. Ron and Harry against Fred and George.

"I hope he doesn't get too sweaty," Jody said, as she watched Harry throw a snowball which nailed Fred on the side of his head.

"Who?" Hermione asked. She did an intake of breath. "Are you going out with one of these boys?"

Jody nodded. Then said, "guess which one it is."

Hermione looked out at the boys and then said, "Erm - it's Ron, isn't it?"

"Ew, no."

"Fred?"

"Nope."

"George?"

"Er - no."

"Then it's Harry, right?"

"Yes!" Jody exclaimed, "he asked me out three weeks ago!"

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Jody said, "why?"

"Oh no reason that's all," Hermione said, looking down at her knees.

Jody looked at Hermione, but she kept her gaze down toward her knees. Could Hermione possibly like Harry? Or was she wanting to go to the ball with him?

Jody sighed and looked down at her knees too thinking. Then a loud yell brought her back to her senses.

"Ow! Hey that one hurt!" yelled Harry.

Jody looked up to see Harry on the ground. Jody jumped up just as Hermione did and ran over to Harry.

"What happened," Jody said, helping Harry to his feet.

"Fred, that one had a rock in it!" Harry said, rubbing his head, "was this some kind of joke?!"

"Oops. Sorry, Harry," said Fred with a grin, "that one was for Ron."

"What?!" Ron yelled, "are you trying to kill me or something!"

"No," Fred said, looking at George who was grinning to.

Harry took Jody's hand and they walked over to the steps and sat down. Jody checked Harry's head and saw a goose-egg. It was the biggest bump she had ever saw.

"You've just got a big bump on your head, that's all," she said.

"Oh good," said Harry. Then he added, "I got you a Christmas gift, Jody. Close your eyes."

Jody smiled and closed her eyes.

"Okay, open them."

Jody opened her eyes and saw a small box on her lap. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring she'd ever saw. It was silver with a heart that read 'my angel'.

"Oh, Harry, I love it," said Jody, hugging him.

"Merry Christmas, my angel," he said, and he kissed her.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Jody said, kissing him back.

"Get a room, you two!" George yelled.

"Yeah!" bellowed Fred.

Jody rolled her eyes at the pair of them then stood up.

"Well," she said to Harry, "I'm going to get ready for the dance. See you in a little bit."

And she left, Hermione behind her. Jody gave another sigh and looked at the ring Harry had given her.

"You know what?" Jody said to Hermione as they approached the Fat Lady.

"What?" Hermione asked, "Fairy Lights." The Fat Lady swung forward and they entered the common room.

"I just had a crazy thought," Jody said as they went into the girls' dormitory. "What if Harry dies before he leaves Hogwarts?" Jody asked as she got her dress robes out of her trunk along with her high heels and make-up.

"I don't know," said a voice from behind Jody and Hermione. Jody turned around and saw Amethyst standing in the door way, a smug look on her face.

"I don't recall asking you, Amethyst," Jody said as she did her make-up.

"Well, I don't recall you asking my one true love out," Amethyst retorted. She, too, got ready for the ball.

Jody and Amethyst had once been best friends, but not anymore because Harry had found Jody more gorgeous than her. Jody put her dress robes on and then her high heels.

"So, Hermione, who are you going with?" Jody asked a few minutes later. She was waiting for Hermione to finish getting ready.

"Oh... I'm going with Viktor Krum," Hermione replied as she put her hair into a tight bun just like McGonagall's.

"I'm going with Zacharias Smith," said Amethyst as she got up to leave. "Well, I must go find him." And she left, waving bye at Jody and Hermione.

"Listen, Hermione, you wouldn't mind if I went to find Harry, do you?" Jody asked.

"No," said Hermione as she got up, "I've got to go find Viktor anyway. See you at the ball in a few, Jody." And she, too, left.

So Jody went down to the common room to find Harry standing in front of the fire, holding flowers in one hand and the other hand in his pocket. She rushed over to him and he handed her the roses and kissed her again.

"They're beautiful, Harry, thanks," said Jody as she hugged him.

"You're welcome."

Jody looked over at the grandfather clock. It was close to eight.

"Well, shall we go down to the ball, milady?" Harry asked, gazing down at Jody.

"Sure," said Jody.

She took his hand and they both left.

About three and a half floors down, Jody spotted Amethyst and Zacharias Smith. They weren't holding hands, instead they were arguing. Jody rolled her eyes. Harry said in a loud enough voice for Amethyst and Zacharias to hear, "my, you do look beautiful in that purple and white dress, Jody."

Jody grinned, but just as they were proceeding the stairs down to the ball, Amethyst yelled, "Harry, so you have been cheating on me?!"

"What?" Harry said in bewilderment.

"Amethyst, this is my boyfriend, don't you remember?" Jody asked, but just then Amethyst grabbed Harry's hand and started to tug him down to the ball.

"Harry!" Jody said, stamping the ground, her hands balling into fists. "Amethyst, you better let my boyfriend go!" She walked toward them and grabbed Harry's other hand.

"He's my boyfriend and you damn well know that!"

"Harry, tell her you're my boyfriend!"

And to Jody's amazement, Harry tugged his hand out of Amethyst's grip and put his arm around Jody.

"Sorry, Amethyst, but this is my girl here."

Jody grinned and put her arms around him. Then they both left. By the time they got down to the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall was in a frenzy.

"Oh! Potter, Adams, there you are! You better get into line with the other champions and their partners!"

Harry and Jody got beside Cedric and Cho. Cho was Jody's other best friend.

"Hey, Cho, I love your dress," said Jody.

"Thanks. Love yours, too," replied Cho.

"Jody, you do look lovely tonight," said Cedric, "doesn't she, Harry?"

"Yeah, she does," Harry agreed, carefully avoiding Cho's eye.

Jody was flattered. Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone else filed past them. A few of them waved at Jody or gave her the thumbs up.

When the last couple went in, did the champions and their partners walk in. Everyone was clapping as they made their way up to one of the round tables where the staff table usually stood. Jody and Harry took a place alone, sitting across from each other. Jody picked up the menu that laid on the table and looked around. She saw Martyn, her brother, sitting with a Beauxbatons girl, who was clearly eating a lamb chop. Jody waved at him, he waved back. His date looked around and gave Jody a dirty look, which she returned with pleasure.

"So, Jody," Harry said after a while, "how do you think out first date is going?"

"Oh, it's going pretty well, I suppose," Jody said, picking at her beef casserole. She hadn't taken a bite out of it yet for only one reason: she like didn't eat meat.

After dinner and dessert, Dumbledore got to his feet and said, "now it is time to dance. So will you all please stand up?"

Everyone got up and Dumbledore took out his wand. With one swipe of it, all the tables went against the wall. Everyone started to go to the dance floor. Jody looked at Harry. He bowed and extended his hand.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he said in a formal voice.

Jody blushed and giggled. "Yes." She placed her hand into his. They went out on the dance floor. Jody took Harry's hand into her own, while Harry wrapped his arm around her waist.

They were soon slow dancing; gazing into each other's eyes. They danced past people they knew. Hermione and Krum; Ginny and Neville; Amethyst and Zacharias; Fred and Angelina; George and Alicia; Martyn and that Beauxbatons girl, who glared at Jody as they past.

Jody and Harry stopped moving next to Cho and Cedric. She could feel Harry's hand beginning to sweat at once. But that didn't stop Jody from wanting to dance beside one of her best friends. When the song ended, everyone clapped for the Weird Sisters. Jody thought Myron Wagtail, the lead singer, was hot.

"Should we sit down?" Harry asked, wiping his sweaty palms on his dress robes.

"Yeah," Jody said, "I don't even like this song."

It was a fast pace song. As everyone went crazy over it, Harry and Jody went to find a table. Jody spotted Ron and Padma sitting at a secluded table. Padma had both her arms and legs crossed. Her lips were pressed together. She looked angry. Jody and Harry sat beside them.

"So, Padma, have you danced yet?" asked Jody.

"No," snapped Padma.

"Oh," said Jody, "no need to get all snappish at me."

"It's all because Ron doesn't want to dance," Padma said. She looked at Jody, then added, "you're lucky, Jody, at least Harry danced with you for one whole song."

I grinned. Then rounded on Ron.

"Ronald something Weasley!" Jody said in a very Mrs. Weasley like tone.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, looking at Jody.

"How dare you not dance with Padma! I mean look at her! Doesn't she look stunning in that dress?" Jody said.

Ron stared at Jody before resuming his conversation with Harry. She turned back to Padma.

"Did Ron ask you to come to the ball with him?" she asked.

"No," Padma said in a small voice, "Harry asked me for Ron. I thought I was going to have a wonderful time, too, just like my sister."

"Oh, I see," Jody said, "I've got it! Next song we're all going to dance."

She looked around at Ron, whose eyes grew big.

"Ron, you are going to dance with Padma. She didn't get all dressed up for nothing," Jody said. She looked down at her watch. The ball didn't end for at least another four and a half hours.

"All right," said Ron, "I'll dance with Padma for one song."

"No. You will dance with her for at least three songs. Then you'll take her outside to the garden."

"Okay."

When the next song ended, Harry took Jody's hand while Ron took Padma's hand, and they all went to the dance floor. It was another slow song. Jody and Harry were quite close to each other that their chests were almost inches away. Jody's thoughts got carried away as she looked up into Harry's brilliant green eyes.

Jody suddenly noticed how much she loved Harry. From his messy black hair, to his lightening bolt scar, all the way down to his shoes. She loved the way he talked; the way he walked, even the way he said her name. She just loved him and nothing could ever change that. Five minutes later the song ended and Harry kissed Jody while everyone else clapped.

The Weird Sisters cranked up a fast song, which Jody and Harry started to dance to. Jody saw two large bodies moving and could tell it was Hagrid and Maxmie dancing. Even Moody and McGonagall joined in! Jody also saw Dumbledore with a teacher whom she'd never seen before. Hermione and Krum soon came in. Their faces were bright red and they were panting. Krum lifted Hermione up in the air and moved on.

Everyone seemed to like the song because no one was sitting down.

By the time the song ended, Jody was tired, hot and thirsty. Harry and Jody sat down. Then Harry said, "I'll go get drinks."

Jody nodded.

About fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Krum came and sat down with her.

"So, having fun?" asked Jody.

"Yeah. Where's Harry?" Hermione looked around.

"Oh, he went to go get drinks."

Hermione nodded. They sat in silence for a few seconds. Jody looked down at her watch again. Only two more hours until the ball ended. Hermione and Krum got up and left to dance again. Soon Jody saw Harry approaching her, holding two butterbeers. He handed one of them to her and sat down.

That was then that she heard a loud clinking sound and a thud on the ground. Jody looked around and saw Harry on the ground, his hands over his face, rolling around and screaming. Jody dropped her drink and got to the floor next to him.

Then the screaming stopped and Harry just laid there. Jody saw Moody coming, behind him Hermione, Cho, Ginny, and Amethyst came. Hermione, Cho, and Ginny helped Jody to her feet. She watched as Moody took Harry away. Jody started to cry.

Hermione, Cho, and Ginny escorted Jody from the ball. They asked what happened. Jody just shook her head and ran all the way back to the common room.

It surly was a magical night... well, part way through, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Jody looked up and down the Gryffindor table, trying to find Amethyst, Hermione, and Ginny. She couldn't find any of them. She heaved a great sigh and sat back down. They were late again for breakfast and Jody needed Hermione to look over her Charms homework before class.

A few seconds later Jody saw Harry and Ron approach her. Jody had a huge crush on Harry. She really wanted to go out with him. Unfortunately, he loved Cho - one of Jody's friends from Ravenclaw. They stopped before Jody and Ron said, "Hermione isn't going to come to breakfast."

"Okay," said Jody, "why?"

"Because she's got a test to study for and some extra homework to do," Ron replied.

"What about Amethyst and Ginny?" Jody inquired.

"Oh," Harry said, "they went to the library to check out a book."

Then they left.

So Hermione was studying for a test and doing extra homework, and Amethyst and Ginny were in the library? Why hadn't Jody been invited to go? She needed to study for a test on Friday and had a pile of homework to do, which half of it was due today! She had three essays to turn in plus a book report.

Fuming, Jody got up and headed for the Entrance Hall. But before she had even made it out of the Great Hall, Malfoy came out of nowhere and blocked her path.

"Move, Malfoy," Jody said. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. She tried to go around him, but he side-stepped her.

"I just wanted to ask you something, Jody," said Malfoy.

Folding her arms, Jody said, "what?"

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me."

"Let me think about that." Jody feigned thinking about it. "Er - no."

"Please," Malfoy begged.

"No! Now if you'd excuse me I'd like to get to Charms before the bell rings."

"Fine," said Malfoy, stepping aside to let Jody past, "but believe me, Jody, you don't know what you're missing."

"I don't care."

Jody climbed the marble staircase to the Charms classroom. About two floors up she heard a shout behind her.

"Jody!"

She turned around and saw Hermione, Ginny, Amethyst, and Cho running toward her.

"There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you," Cho panted.

Hermione, Amethyst, and Ginny leaned against the wall catching their breaths.

"Why?" said Jody as she started up the stairs again.

"Well, because Malfoy told us to tell you to meet him outside the Great Hall before lunch," said Ginny.

Jody stopped in her tracks half way down the third floor corridor.

"What!?" Jody exclaimed, "I've already told him I'm not going out with him!"

"So don't meet him today then," Amethyst advised.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not."

They started to walk again. Jody looked down at her watch and realized with a jolt in the pit of her stomach that the bell was about to ring. She started to hurry down the fourth floor corridor. Hermione, Ginny, Amethyst, and Cho right behind her. They reached the Charms classroom, but Ginny and Amethyst kept running up two more flights of stairs.

Just as Jody, Amethyst, Hermione, and Cho entered the classroom and took their seats did the bell ring. Professor Flitwick, who was so short he had to stand on a pile of books, said, "today, class, we are going to learn how to summon things." He took out his wand. He flicked it and said, "accio book."

A book flew across the room to him from the table at which Hermione and Cho were sat at.

"It's that easy," said Professor Flitwick, "now you will be partnered with the person beside you."

Jody turned to face her partner, which was Harry.

"Okay. I'll summon this book," she said, "you hold it."

Harry picked the book up and Jody said, "accio book." The book flew out of Harry's hands and came at her. She caught it.

"Accio book," said Harry. The book flew out of Jody's hands and Harry caught it.

It went on for the whole class time. When it was close for the bell to ring, Professor Flitwick called over the heads of the shouting students, "pack up!"

Jody stowed her wand back into her bag. She picked it up just as the bell rang. Jody waited for Hermione and Cho to hurry as they were still packing up. They finally came just as Jody was grinning shyly at Harry and Ron.

"Do you like him?" asked Cho as they were walking up one more flight of steps for History of Magic.

"Who?" said Jody, blushing. Surly Cho couldn't have found out that Jody was crushing on the famous Harry Potter!

"Harry," said Cho as if it were obvious.

"Oh." Jody's face reddened. "I dunno... I guess."

"Then ask him out before someone else does."

"I'm waiting for the perfect moment," Jody admitted.

"There is no perfect moment, Jody," said Cho, "ask him out during study hall."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can, Jody."

"Oh, alright."

They reached History of Magic in which Cho waved good-bye to Jody and Hermione. Gryffindor were with the Hufflepuffs in this class.

History of Magic was the most easily the most boring class ever. It would have been interesting if Professor Binns wasn't so dull and droned on and on for ages about whatever subject he choose to teach that day.

Hermione and Jody walked in and choose a seat at the back of the classroom. Harry and Ron were sitting in the row in front of them. As Professor Binns droned on and on about giant wars or something, Jody spent her time staring at the back of Harry's head with her head resting on her arms.

The bell rang a few minutes later. That was then that Professor Binns told the class to hand in homework. Jody handed Binns her essay then left for lunch. Jody and Hermione went down to the Great Hall. By the time they reached it, Amethyst, Ginny, and Cho had joined them.

"I'm not hungry much," Jody said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, while Cho went to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Why?" asked Ginny concerned, "are you sick?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Okay."

Jody glanced down the table and saw Harry laughing at a joke Seamus had just told him. Unconsciously, Jody grinned.

"Who are you grinning at, Jody?" asked Amethyst.

Jody sighed and said, "no one."

Jody knew Amethyst liked Harry, too. After lunch Jody, Hermione, Cho, Amethyst, and Ginny went to study hall. Jody was ahead of them because she could see Harry and Ron ahead of her. She hurried into study hall and sat next to Harry. The bell rang just as Professor Flitwick entered the room and said, "get started." Then he walked over to a small table at the front of the room and started grading another class' papers.

About fifteen minutes into class, Jody decided that she'd better ask Harry out, but before she could do so she felt a tap on her arm. She turned and saw Harry. He handed her a folded up paper. Jody opened it and read: Jody, do you want to go out with me?

Jody reread the note twice before putting down 'yes' as her answer. She gave it back to Harry. They spent the next few minutes writing notes back and forth to each other.

When the bell rang they both got up and left for he grounds, where they sat under a big shaded tree near the Great Lake.

"Do you love me?" Jody asked, gazing into Harry's brilliant green eyes.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"For how long?"

"Since I first saw you."

"That was back in first year, right?"

"Right."

Jody smiled at him. Harry smiled back at her.

"Jody, where have you been?" Hermione demanded.

They were waiting outside the potions class. She walked over to Jody and Harry with whom Jody was holding hands.

"With Harry," said Jody, "why?"

"Because Hagrid missed you and Harry. We were going to go into the Forbidden Forest, but you two were nowhere to be found. Not even a Hufflepuff could find you."

"Okay, sorry," Jody apologized, "look can we finish this little chat later?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Hermione said sarcastically and she stormed into the classroom with her nose in the air.

Jody and Harry took seats at the back of Snape's class.

"Settle down, settle down," said Snape coldly as he got up from his desk and stood next to the black board. "You all will be brewing up a simple potion today. Here's what you'll need. It should be done by the end of this hour." Snape took out his wand, gave it a flick, and the ingredients appeared upon the black board.

"Start now!" Snape shouted.

There was a scramble as everyone got up to get the ingredients from the students' storage closet. It took Jody fifteen minutes to get started at which time Snape was already walked around the classroom making comments about others potions. Jody looked down at her watch. She only had ten minutes left! Jody looked up for a moment and saw Neville trembling and on the verge of tears.

"What is this supposed to be, Potter?" Snape snarled.

Jody looked away from the trembling Neville to Snape, who looked with disgust at Harry's potion.

"My potion, sir," Harry replied.

"Oh, really?" said Snape doubtfully.

"Yes."

"Tell me, Potter, can you read?"

"Yes, he can," Jody snapped, glaring at him.

Snape looked at her and said, "I wasn't asking you, Miss. Adams."

"So, you're the one who asked such a stupid question in the first place," Jody said.

"That's enough out of you, Miss Adams," said Snape.

"Then leave my boyfriend alone!"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

"I don't care!"

"You wouldn't care if I took away all of your house points, then?"

"That I care about."

"Then I suggest you be quiet before I do."

"Leave Harry alone!"

"Detention, Miss Adams, with me at five o'clock tonight and I'll take another fifty points from you."

Jody stood up, threw her things into her bag, and headed for the door just as Snape said, "you walk out you'll have detention for the rest of the week." And Jody slammed the door shut. She had almost rounded the corridor when she heard the door slam shut. Assuming it was Snape, Jody turned defiantly around and was surprised to see Harry running toward her.

"We're both in trouble now," Harry said.

"I don't care," Jody said.

Harry took her hand and they walked to Gryffindor tower alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Jody had only been going out for about four months when she noticed that something odd was going on with him.

"Do you think there's something odd going on with Harry?" Jody asked a couple nights ago.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as she scratched Crookshanks behind the ear.

They were all in the common room, sitting on the floor.

"I mean we haven't been seeing each other in a while," Jody said.

"Well, maybe he's got other things going on in his mind," said Hermione. "Or he's been seeing someone else."

"Like who?"

"Like maybe Amethyst or someone else."

"Amethyst better not be going out with my man!"

"Don't worry, Jody, she's not," Hermione said reassuringly.

"How do you know?" snapped Jody.

"Because I've seen her and that Zacharias Smith bloke around school, holding hands."

"Yeah, okay," said Jody, but she didn't believe Hermione.

She watched a couple of first years playing chess. The blonde headed boy was quite good, because his friend was being smashed.

At half past one o'clock in the morning, Jody was the only one left in the common room. The portrait hole opened and in stumbled Harry. She stood up from the arm chair she was sitting at, crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Harry looked around and saw her.

"Oh hi, Jody, didn't expect to see you still up," said Harry.

"Don't you "hi, Jody" me," she said angrily, "where have you been?"

"I took a stroll around school then went to visit Hagrid for a while," said Harry.

"Oh, sure you did," Jody said. She took a few steps toward him, Harry backed away.

"I was with Hagrid," Harry said, going around Jody.

"You can't have!" Jody said, "Hagrid's not even home! So where have you really been?!"

"Fine. If you must know, I was with Cho," Harry said, causally sitting on the coffee table.

"With - with Cho," Jody stammered, "you were with my best friend Cho?"

Harry nodded. Jody shrank down on the floor, her hands covering her face. Her heart felt like it was being torn right out of her chest. How could this be?!

"Jody, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was your best friend," Harry said.

"You should be sorry!" Jody yelled, tears streaking down her face. "We're through!"

"What?!" Harry said in bewilderment.

"You heard me!"

And Jody ran from him to the girls' dormitory, where on the stairs she tripped and fell hard on the ground. She started to cry but still she got up and went to bed.

Now whenever Jody saw Harry, she would just look away and wipe a tear from her face. It felt like her heart had been ripped violently from her chest and tossed to the dogs. Jody loved Harry very much, but not anymore. Her and Cho weren't best friends anymore, either.

One day while on her way to History of Magic, Malfoy came up to Jody.

"I know it's probably too early for you," he said, "but would you go out with me?"

"Sure," said Jody.

Malfoy grinned and took Jody's hand.

"You're not going to cheat on me, are you?" Jody asked wearily as they headed down the corridor.

"No," Malfoy said honestly.

"Okay."

When they arrived at History of Magic, Jody saw Harry. Malfoy gave her a hug and left. When Malfoy had rounded the corridor, Harry walked up to Jody and said, "so, now you and Malfoy are going out after just a three day break up?"

"Yep," Jody said smugly.

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"Because he truly loves me unlike you," Jody answered, simply.

"But I still love you, Jody," Harry said.

"Then why did you cheat on me with Cho?" demanded Jody.

"Because... I don't know. I guess it was because I thought you were cheating on me."

"Harry, you know I never cheat, not even on tests."

"I just forgot I guess."

"Well, it's too late now," Jody said, walking into the classroom.

She choose a seat at the front of the class. To Jody's dismay, Harry sat beside her. She sighed in frustration.

A month had passed since Jody and Malfoy started going out. She could tell it was affecting Harry really badly.

"Jody, go back out with me," Harry often implored her.

"No." was always her answer.

Jody still had feelings for Harry, but she told no one about them. Not even Hermione and Ginny, her only two friends left.

"Jody," Malfoy whispered to her in potions two weeks later.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Well, I love you more."

"Harry, no!" Jody heard Hermione shriek.

SPLAT!

Harry had thrown frog guts at the of Mafoy's head. Mafloy yelled in disgust, jumping to his feet as the guts dripped out of his blonde hair.

"What the hell is your problem, Potter?!"

"You're my problem, Malfoy!" Harry snarled, "I want my Jody back!"

This again! "Harry, I've already told you I'm not going back out with you right now!" yelled Jody.

"I don't care, Jody, I'll win your heart back!" said Harry passionately.

"Potter, detention for a week and fifteen points from Gryffindor." Unbeknownst to any of them, Snape had glided over to them. "Now sit down and finish your work. All of you!" And Snape glided back to his desk. "You've still got fifteen minutes left of this class."

When the bell rang, Jody left with Malfoy. Holding hands, they went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Jody!"

She turned around and saw Harry running to her.

"Jody, I understand that you don't love me anymore. I'll leave you alone," Harry said, and he walked away, his head hung low.

Jody very much wanted to say, "see you, Malfoy," and go back to Harry, but she couldn't. She couldn't hurt Malfoy like that.

That night Jody found Harry sitting alone at a table in the common room. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Oh hey, Jody," said Harry miserably.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Jody.

"Never better," Harry said.

Jody could tell she'd hurt him very badly.

"Harry, I still love you," she admitted.

"Then dump Malfoy and go back out with me!" said Harry.

"I can't. It'll be a while before I can go back out with you."

"Whatever." Harry stood up and walked away.

Jody went up to bed, knowing Harry still loved her and he knowing she still loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

Malfoy had been a sweet and generous boyfriend that Harry was becoming more and more jealous. Yet Jody couldn't help noticing that Harry and Malfoy were trying to fight each other every day over her. Amethyst and her boyfriend had broken up, and Amethyst was trying to get Malfoy from Jody but not getting through to him.

"Jody," whispered Malfoy during a lesson in Care of Magical Creatures.

"What?" Jody whispered back.

"Sit with me at dinner tonight."

"Alright."

And Jody went back to feeding her flobberworms. The bell rang three minutes later to signal it was time for Herbology.

"Jody, you can't keep sitting at the Slytherin table. You'll get caught," Hermione said in a bossy tone as they walked around the vegetable gardens.

"Yeah, okay," said Jody.

"I think you love Malfoy a little too much, Jody."

"Look, just leave me alone, Hermione!" snapped Jody.

"I was only trying to help," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Well, stop it, alright? I don't want you advise or help!"

Jody walked into the greenhouse. Hermione walked past her, nose in the air. Jody took her usual seat at the back of the class. Harry sat beside her. The bell rang just as a couple of Hufflepuff girls walked in and sat down.

"Today we are going to squeeze the puss from these bubotubers and catching their puss in little bottles," Professor Sprout said.

She demonstrated. Jody watched with anticipation as Professor Sprout squeezed the bubotuber and quickly caught the gross yellowish-green liquid in a tiny bottle.

"You may began," said Professor Sprout, "don't forget to put on your dragon-hide gloves. This stuff will do horrible things to your skin."

Hermione joined Jody at a tray and began squeezing bubotubers. All the while she was hissing comments at Jody, until Jody finally got irritated with her.

"Will you just shut up, Hermione? Seriously, I think I'm getting idea Ron and Harry were talking about! You are a freaking bossy, know-it-all!" shouted Jody.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at Jody, without saying a word to her.

"That was very mean of you," said Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl who was working at a nearby tray.

"Well it's true, you know?" said Jody.

"So. Hermione is still nice," said Hannah, "and she did help me with my potions essay last week."

"Good for you," said Jody angrily, "I'm sure you two will be great friends in no time at all."

At this Hannah slammed her hand down on the table and said angrily, "you just don't appreciate the goodness from Hermione's heart!"

"I don't care," Jody said. Hannah was taller than her.

"You should care!" Hannah retorted, "you need to - "

"She needs to leave me and my boyfriend alone!"

"Is that what this is about?! You and Malfoy?!"

"Yes!"

"That's a stupid reason to fight with a friend!"

"Well, your stupid," Jody shot back lamely.

At this Hannah shoved Jody, who fell into Hermione. Jody regained her footing and shoved Hannah back. Soon no one was working, instead they were watching Jody and Hannah fighting. Jody sunk her fist into Hannah's stomach, while Hannah grabbed a fistful of Jody's hair, yanking on it hard. Soon everyone had formed a circle around the fighting girls and chanting: fight! fight! fight! at the tops of their voices.

BANG!

The noise startled Jody and she quickly let go of one of Hannah's pigtails. Professor Sprout had pulled out her wand and had shot off a spell that sounded like a shotgun.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Sprout said angrily, coming over to Jody and Hannah.

"Jody, called me stupid git, Professor," said Hannah, pointing at Jody.

"Well, you called me stupid first," said Jody, "and I did not call you a git. Don't put words in my mouth, Abbott," said Jody, folding her arms.

"Now she's lying, Professor!" said Hannah, stamping her foot.

"Oh whatever," said Jody, rolling her eyes.

"What's the truth, Miss Adams?" said Professor Sprout.

"I was telling Hermione to leave me and my boyfriend alone," Jody said, "Hannah said that it was a stupid reason to fight about. I did call her stupid. She shoved me. I fell into Hermione. So I shoved her back - "

"No! That's not true!" Hannah interrupted, "Jody is making it all up!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Alright, Miss Abbott, what's your side of this?" asked Professor Sprout, trying to keep things calm.

"All what Jody said was a lie. She wants to get me in trouble," Hannah said, "Jody was calling Hermione a know-it-all. I told her that Hermione is nice. Then she called me a stupid git for liking Hermione as a friend. She started attacking me first. I tried to get her off, but - "

"I did not attack you first!" Jody interrupted angrily, "you attack me first, Abbott!"

"I did not!" Hannah screeched.

Jody opened her mouth to retort, but Professor Sprout said, "alright, that's enough both of you! Detention for both of you, tonight with me! Miss Abbott, five o'clock! Miss Adams, six o'clock! Now I don't want to hear another word out of either of you!"

"This is stupid!" yelled Jody.

"Is that so," said Professor Sprout.

"Yes," Jody said.

"Then ten points from Gryffindor house and a week of detention."

Then Professor Sprout walked away. Jody walked over to her seat, snatched up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. As she headed to the door, Professor Sprout said, "where are you going, Miss Adams?"

Jody turned on her heels and said, "I'm leaving."

"No, you're not," said Professor Sprout.

"Yes, I am." And Jody opened the door, walked out, and slammed the door shut behind her.

She was headed for Hagrid's. As she walked back to Hagrid's hut, a light rain began to fall. Hagrid did not have a class this period, so Jody knocked three times on his hut. She could hear Fangs booming barks from inside, but Hagrid did not answer the door. Jody could hear Fang scratching the door and sniffing through the crack between the door bottom and floor. The rain started to get thicker so Jody retreated to the castle.

Malfoy was in Charms. Jody went up the marble staircase and up to the seventh floor. There she knocked on the Charms door. Professor Flitwick opened it.

"Yes, Miss. Adams?" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Professor Sprout told me to come here," Jody lied.

"Okay," said Professor Flitwick, stepping aside, "sit beside Mr. Malfoy."

Jody nodded and sat beside Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Jody," Malfoy asked as she sat down.

"I got into a fight."

"With who?"

"Hannah Abbott."

Malfoy laughed. Jody laughed, too. The bell rang ten minutes later for dinner. Malfoy waited outside of the Gryffindor portrait hole while Jody put her bag in the girls' dormitory. Then they went down to the Great Hall for dinner, holding hands.

They sat at the Slytherin table. Many of the Slytherins kept looking at Jody, but she ignored them and ate, while Malfoy played with her hair. But what Jody didn't know was that Cho had joined the Gryffindor table and sat with Amethyst, Hermione, and Ginny.

"I hate her," Amethyst said, throwing Jody a dirty look. Jody was now playing with Malfoy's hair.

"Yeah me, too," agreed Hermione.

"Do you even know why she and Harry aren't going out anymore?" asked Cho.

"No," admitted Hermione and Ginny.

But Amethyst, who's elbow had slipped off the table, said, "what?! They're not going out anymore?!"

"That's right," said Cho.

"Why?!" demanded Amethyst.

"Well, let's just say Harry cheated on Jody with me," said Cho mischievously.

"Cho, that was you?" said Ginny.

"Yeah."

"So, Harry's free for the take now?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes," answered Cho.

Amethyst stood up and walked over to Harry, who was sitting with Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Fred, George, and Lee Jorden. Amethyst cleared her throat. Harry, Ron, and Dean turned around.

"Harry, will you go out with me?" she asked.

"No," said Harry flatly.

"Why not?" Amethyst demanded.

"Because I'm still in love with Jody," Harry admitted, and he turned back around to resume eating his dinner.

"I'll go out with you, Amethyst," said Ron.

"Really?" Amethyst said.

"No, I'm just joking. I'm dating Lavender," Ron laughed.

Amethyst stormed back to sit with Cho, Hermione, and Ginny.

"So, why did he say?" Cho asked.

"He said he was still in love with Jody," snapped Amethyst.

Back at the Slytherin table Malfoy had asked Jody a question.

"Jody, do you want to go into the Slytherin common room?"

"Sure. When?

"Tonight."

"After dinner?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Jody and Malfoy got up from the Slytherin table two minutes later. They walked out of the Great Hall and crossed the Entrance Hall to the dungeons. They reached what Jody thought was the Slytherin's common room hidden doorway. And she was right. Malfoy said the password and a door appeared on the solid wall. Malfoy lead Jody inside. Everything had a dark and green vibe to it. The sofas and armchairs were made of black leather. The Slytherin crest hung on the wall above two small round tables.

"Let's sit on the sofa," Malfoy suggested.

They walked over to one of the sofas and sat down.

"I like the Gryffindor common room a lot better," mumbled Jody, looking around.

"Jody, will you kiss me?" Malfoy asked.

Jody jerked her head around. Clearly she'd misheard him!

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"Will you kiss me?" Malfoy repeated the question. At the look Jody was giving him, he hastily added, "you kissed Potter plenty of times."

"I know, but... " Jody trailed off. Malfoy moved closer to her. "But he was a lot sweeter in asking."

"Oh c'mon, Jody," Malfoy said, "I'm a lot sweeter than Potter."

Malfoy leaned in to kiss her. Jody jumped to her feet.

"Malfoy, I said 'no'," Jody said.

Malfoy looked confused.

"I'll see you later, Malfoy," said Jody.

She headed back to the portrait hole, opened it, and walked out. Jody needed to talk to someone like Ginny or Hermione. Two and a half floors up she spotted Hermione and Ginny leaning against a wall, talking. She approached them.

"Hey, Ginny, Hermione," Jody greeted them.

But they pretended not to have heard her. So she tried again.

"Can I talk to you guys? Jody asked.

"Oh hi, Jody," Ginny said, "what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, Jody, but we're no longer friends," Hermione said, "c'mon, Ginny."

And they walked away.

A tear slipped down Jody's cheek. She wiped it away and walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower alone, thinking of no other boy but Harry. Cho, Amethyst, Hermione, and Ginny weren't her friends anymore, because Jody had started to date Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks Jody's mind kept wondering back to Harry. She loved him, but it was still too soon to go back out with him.

"Jody," Malfoy said, waving his hand in front of her face, "are you okay?"

"What?" Jody said, distractedly, "oh yeah, I feel just fine - like a fresh blooming daisy."

"Like a fresh blooming daisy?" said Malfoy, puzzled.

"Never mind," Jody said quickly.

She and Malfoy were sitting on the grass beside the Great Lake outside. It was a perfect day. As they talked a harsh wind whipped her hair. Jody had been looked at Harry at the other end of the grounds. He was with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Jody wanted to walk over there and take hold of Harry's hand; to kiss him; to hold him; to go back out with him.

"Jody, I've got a question to ask you," said Malfoy, and he took her hand.

Jody turned her gaze from Harry, who was laughing with Ron.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you want to come over this summer?" Malfoy asked, giving her a hopeful look. Jody glanced back at Harry, who had just stood up.

"No," she said, taking her hand out of Malfoy's grasp.

"Why?" said Malfoy as Jody stood up. Jody could still catch up with Harry now if she ran.

"Because we're through," she said.

Malfoy stood up, too, laughing. "No, seriously, why?"

"I'm not joking, Malfoy," Jody said seriously, "I am breaking up with you. Bye."

And she ran from him. Jody saw Harry talking to Cedric in the Entrance Hall.

"Harry!" Jody called him. Both Harry and Cedric looked at her. She ran over to them.

"Harry," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"What do you want, Jody?" asked Harry harshly.

"I want to go back out with you," Jody replied.

Harry exchanged looks with Cedric. Then he looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, Jody, but I'm sort of dating... " Harry trailed off and looked over Jody's shoulder.

Jody turned around. Amethyst was walking over to them.

"Amethyst!" Jody shrieked, wheeling about to face Harry, "Amethyst!"

"Well, yeah," said Harry, "you see, Jody, she asked me out weeks ago in the common room when you were with Malfoy in the Slytherin common room."

Amethyst had joined them and had grabbed Harry's hand.

"Harry, I broke up with Malfoy to go back out with you!" Jody said, "I love you!"

"C'mon, Harry," said Amethyst, and they walked away.

Cedric walked away as well, leaving Jody standing alone in the middle on the Entrance Hall.

Over the next few weeks Jody was alone. She spent most of her day either in the common room or the girls' dormitory. She looked at photos of her and Harry, crying, until finally Hermione, Cho, and Ginny noticed how upset she was.

"Jody, why don't you just tell Harry how you feel about him?" Hermione said gently, when Jody had told them what was wrong.

"I can't!" Jody wailed.

She flung her arms on the table, buried her face in them, and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Why?" said Ginny, soothingly rubbing Jody's back, "you're not dating Malfoy anymore."

"I know," Jody sniffed, "but Amethyst won't let me any where near Harry, not even in classes," Jody said, sitting back up and wiping her eyes.

At that exact moment, Harry burst into the common room.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed in surprise.

Harry ran over to them. He wasn't wearing his robes and he was barefoot.

"Hide me," Harry plead, grabbing Ginny's arm.

"Er - here." Without question, Ginny lead him to a nearby table with a cloth over it. "Hide under here. Don't make a sound."

Harry crawled under the table just as the portrait hole opened again and Amethyst walked in. Jody watched as Amethyst looked around for Harry then walked over to Jody, Hermione, and Ginny, who had walked back over to them.

"Alright where is he?" Amethyst demanded, folding her arms.

"Who?" Ginny asked innocently.

"You know who?" Amethyst said, "where is he?"

"I don't know where Voldemort is at," said Jody sarcastically, "in fact I'm sure no one does."

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about Voldemort, Adams."

"Oh, well I still don't know who you're talking about then," said Jody, "did you lose a pet? I don't blame the pet for running away. I would too if I had you as an owner."

Hermione and Ginny stifled their laugh.

"I'm talking about Harry!" Amethyst said, clearly getting annoyed, placing her hands on her hips. "He came in here. I know he did. Where is he?"

"He's not in here," said Ginny, "go look in the bathroom or library or somewhere else for him."

"No, he's in here I can feel it," said Amethyst.

"Look, if he really were here, don't you think he couldn't have hid from you that fast?" Hermione asked logically, "think about it, Amethyst."

Amethyst stared at them for a moment. Without a word, she turned on her heels and left the common room. Once the portrait hole had closed, Hermione bent down and lifted up a corner of the cloth.

"You can come out now, Harry, she's gone," she said.

"Thanks, guys," Harry said relieved as he stood up, "I'm going to bed. Night." And he left.

"You know what, Cedric, we're through!"

Someone yelled as Jody, Hermione, and Ginny walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. Cho appeared out of a classroom, upset. Cedric was free now!

"Cedric, you want to go out?" Jody asked him.

She had walked into the classroom to find Cedric sitting on the floor.

"Sure, Jody," Cedric said, standing up and taking her hand.

They went to the Great Hall together with Hermione and Ginny walking in their wake.


	6. Chapter 6

There was only one thing on Jody's mind since she discovered Harry and Amethyst were dating and that was how to get back at Amethyst. But whenever Jody saw Harry around these days he looked miserable and out of place.

"Jody," Harry whispered in one History of Magic lesson.

"What?" said Jody, looking at him. "Are you okay? You look ill."

Jody felt his forehead. Her stomach did several backflips.

"I'm fine," said Harry, swiping her hand away. "I need help."

Jody said nothing.

"I can't take it anymore," said Harry, "I need out."

"What do you need out of?" said Jody, peering at him concernedly.

"I can't take it anymore," Harry repeated. He started trembling and grasped the desk top so hard that Jody could see his knuckles turning white.

"Harry, just tell me," Jody said, frightened.

"I need OUT!" Harry yelled out the last word, causing several students to jump and turn around. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Harry stood up.

"Harry, please tell me what you need out of," said Jody, her voice quivering.

"Jody, we have to take him to the hospital wing now." Hermione had just walked over to where Jody and Harry were sitting at.

"I NEED OUT!"

"C-c'mon, Harry," said Jody, taking his arm. Hermione took his other arm, but he would not move so they lifted him.

Harry kicked. Ron and Neville came to Jody and Hermione's aid. They grabbed each of his legs and started to carry him away. All the while Harry was screaming at the top of his voice that he couldn't take it anymore. He needed out. He needed help.

"Someone get the door!" Ron shouted over Harry's screams.

Seamus, who was closer to the door, opened it for them, a look of worry on his face. Harry's screams echoed in the corridor.

"What's wrong with him?" Neville asked as they neared the Hospital Wing.

No one knew.

"What's going on here?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Jody, Hermione, Neville, and Ron placed the still screaming Harry onto one of the nearby beds.

"He's gone mad," said Hermione, trembling.

"Okay. He'll need a sleeping potion and spend the next week in here until he's back to normal again," Madam Pomfrey informed them.

But Harry wasn't back to normal by the time he was out of the Hospital Wing. He had broken up with Amethyst and had discovered Jody was now on dating terms with Cedric.

"Diggory, you stupid Hufflepuff, get your hands off her!"

Jody turned and saw Harry coming at them. He was feet away when Ron seemingly came out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"Look, Cedric, I'll see you around," Jody said. She kissed him.

She walked over to Harry and Ron.

"And you," Jody said, poking Harry on the chest, "leave me alone."

At this Harry broke free from Ron and ran after Cedric, who received a blow to the back of the head. Cedric struck back, sending Harry flying backward. Covering his nose, Harry stood up. Uncovering his nose, Jody could see blood flowing from his nose.

"You're going to pay," Harry snarled, taking out his wand.

But Cedric was quicker. "Expelliarmus!" And Harry's wand flew from his hand, clattering to the ground a few feet away.

"Stop it!" Jody shouted, just about having enough, "it should be me fighting! I'm the one who broke up with Harry! I'll be glad to take him back if he promises to stop fighting!"

"Hey, Jody, you can go with him," Cedric said, "I'll see you around." And he left.

"Will you really take me back, Jody?" Harry asked.

Jody nodded.

"Jody," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you a million times more."

"I love you a trillion times more."

"Alright. We get the picture. You both love each other the same," said Ron, annoyed, "now shut up about it."

Jody rolled her eyes.

"So, Ron, how are you and Lavender getting on?" Jody asked casually, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Just great," Ron said bitterly, "just freaking prefect."

"Alright," said Jody as Harry kissed the top of her head.

Hermione closed her book with a sharp snap. "Ron, are you even still dating Lavender?"

"Yes," Ron said, rolling up his parchment.

Hermione gave Ron a look as if to tell him that she knew he was lying.

"Oh c'mon, Hermione, leave the poor guy alone," said Jody, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Harry.

"It's okay, Jody," said Ron as he stood up, "I broke up with Lavender last night anyway." And he walked away.

"Nice going, Hermione," said Harry, kissing Jody's cheek.

Hermione rolled her eyes, got up, and walked away. Jody watched as she went up to the girls' dormitory.

"Let's make out," suggested Jody.

"Okay," Harry agreed. He kissed her.

They were only kissing for about fifteen minutes when Ginny came over and slammed her bag down on the table. Jody and Harry looked up at her.

"I hate him!" Ginny said angrily, crossing her arms and slumping down against the sofa cushions.

"Er - Ginny, we're kind of busy her," Jody said. Harry was lying on top of her.

"He could have at least told me he loved Amethyst!" Ginny said as if she hadn't heard Jody, "he could have broken up with me. Instead he choose to cheat on me with her!" A single tear rolled down her cheek as she stared into the fire. "I really did love him, Jody." Ginny wiped the tear away with the sleeve of her robe.

Jody nudged Harry. He apologized and got up off her.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" asked Jody as she sat beside her on the sofa.

"Michael cheated on me with Amethyst!" Ginny wailed, and she flung herself on Jody.

"It's okay, Ginny, there's more than one fish in the sea," Harry said as he tried to pry her off Jody.

Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably and was squeezing Jody so tight around the neck it felt like she was squeezing the very breath out of Jody.

"But I don't want the other fish!" Ginny sobbed, "I want Michael!"

She finally released Jody and ran over to Ron and proceeded to cry into his chest.

"Now, where were we?" Harry asked seductively.

Jody giggled. "Right here, I think." And she pounced on Harry. They started passionately make out. Unbeknownst to them that other Gryffindors were looking at the weirdly. Jody loved Harry very much. It was like taking a warm bath on a summer's day.


	7. Chapter 7

One day in June after exams were over Harry and Jody were in the Gryffindor common room alone. Everyone else was outside enjoying the sun, but Harry and Jody were celebrating the end of exams together inside.

"I'm still wondering how you got the cake and butterbeer," Jody said.

They were sitting on the sofa in front of the hearth, music playing softly in the background, and the sun bathing the common room a golden light.

"Never you mind, Jody," said Harry, tapping her nose with his index finger, "I might tell you one day."

"Tell me now," said Jody, moving closer to him.

"Alright," Harry gave in.

He looked around as if expecting an eavesdropper, then whispered, "the kitchens."

"The kitchens!" yelped Jody.

Harry shushed her. "Don't screaming it, Jody," he said.

Jody apologized. "Did the chef give you the cake and butterbeer?"

"Not chef," Harry said, "house-elves. They'll give you anything you ask for."

"I want to see," said Jody, standing up.

"Right now?" asked Harry also standing up.

Jody nodded.

"I don't want to go right now, Jody," Harry said, sitting back down.

"Fine, said Jody, "then I'll see you around, Harry." And she walked up to the girls' dormitory.

Three weeks later, Jody was walking around with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. They were looking for Harry.

"Where could he be?" Jody asked furiously, rounding the corner; Hermione, Ginny, and Ron walking in her wake.

"Jody, he might be in the bathroom or library or... " Hermione began.

"Or he might be cheating on me with Cho or Amethyst," Jody cut in.

"You don't know that," said Ginny as she jogged to keep up.

"Neither do you," Jody snapped.

They entered the Entrance Hall, where Jody saw Amethyst and Malfoy making out. She rolled her eyes up at the ceiling. As they walked out of the castle, Jody spotted Harry and Cho sitting together under the big oak tree near the Great Lake. Their heads were bent close together.

"Harry!" Jody yelled, marching over to them and stopping before them, arms folded.

"Jody," Harry said, quickly getting to his feet, "this isn't what it looks like, I swear."

"What are you doing with her?" Jody said, pointing at Cho.

"We were only talking, Jody," said Cho, "Look, I'll see you around, Harry." And she left.

"You promised," Jody said, plopping down at the base of the oak tree. "Don't you remember? We sat under this very tree in out first year."

"Yeah," said Harry, remembering.

Jody looked back on that faithful day where she met Harry for the first time ever.

It was another chilly winters day. Jody walked across the grounds toward her favorite place: the big oak tree near the Great Lake. She sat down and looked out across the lake, thinking of the Christmas holidays where she would be going home to be with her mother, father, and the rest of her family.

Hermione and Amethyst were in the library finishing homework, which sounded dull. As Jody took out a book from her bag, she heard laughter coming from the other side of the tree. She looked around to see two boys around her age sitting there laughing. One had red hair and the other had untidy black hair.

"Hey, this is my tree. Go find your own," Jody said, standing up as the two boys looked around at her.

"No," said the red headed boy, rather rudely. He had a freckly face, big hands and feet.

"Please," Jody begged, "I want to be alone."

"No, we were here first. Go find your own tree," said the red headed boy.

"Okay," said the black headed boy. He had round glasses and clearly visible through his fringe was a thin scar shaped like a bolt of lightening. It was a very unique scar. "C'mon, Ron."

And as they started to walk away, Jody called them back, "wait a minute, who are you guys?"

The red headed boy - Ron - looked annoyed. "You just told us to go away," he said as they came back.

"Well, I want to know you names," said Jody, "what are they?"

They looked at her for a moment.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said the red headed boy reluctantly.

"I'm Harry Potter," said the black headed boy.

Jody gaped at him for a moment.

"You're the famous Harry Potter!" she practically squealed.

The famous Harry Potter nodded. "What's your name?"

"Jody Adams," she replied.

"Do you have any friends?" asked Ron.

Jody had a funny feeling someone was looking at her.

"Yes," said Jody, looking at Harry who looked away quickly toward the snow covered ground.

"How many?" asked Ron.

"Two."

"What are their names?"

"Amethyst Riddle and Hermione Granger."

Jody looked at Harry. He was staring at her again. She thought he liked her.

"Where are they?" said Ron, looking around as if expecting them to materialize before him.

"In the library," Jody said, "doing homework and studying for a test." She couldn't keep her eyes off Harry.

"That sounds boring," said Harry. It was the first time he had said anything since he told Jody his name.

"Well, it's not," said a voice from behind them. They all looked around. Hermione and Amethyst were walking toward them.

"There you are, Jody," said Amethyst, stopping before them.

"You said you'd be in the common room," said Hermione.

"I know," said Jody, "but it was too noisy in there."

"Okay. Did you get anything done?" asked Amethyst. Neither Hermione nor Amethyst seemed to have noticed Harry and Ron, who were both still standing there.

Jody shook her heading, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"We're all done with our homework," boasted Amethyst.

"I don't care. I'll finish mine eventually."

Jody and Amethyst began to argue.

"C'mon, you two," Hermione said, exasperatedly, "let's go argue over here."

Once out of earshot, Hermione said, "So who were they, Jody?"

"Who?" Jody asked.

"Those two boys you were just talking to."

"Oh, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," Jody said offhandedly.

"I think Harry likes you," Hermione observed.

"What do you mean?" asked Jody, blushing.

"He didn't take his eyes off you," Hermione said as if it were obvious.

Jody giggled.

"Harry was not looking at Jody," Amethyst said, "he was looking at me because he noticed how pretty I look today."

"Amethyst, you git," said Hermione, "let Jody have the hot one this time. You got the hot one four times in a row."

"So?" said Amethyst, "I can't help it that I'm more beautiful than Jody."

Jody rolled her eyes at her.

"C'mon, Jody," Hermione said, grabbing her hand, "let's go ask Harry who he was really looking at."

They started to walk back toward Harry and Ron; Amethyst at their heels.

"Harry," Hermione said, and he turned around, "we want to know who you were looking at. Jody or Amethyst."

Harry looked at Jody, whose heart was beating wildly in her chest. Then at Amethyst, who had a smug look on her face. Then back again.

"Jody, of course," admitted Harry.

Jody grinned. Amethyst mouth hung open in shock and disbelief.

"You love her!? That's impossible! No one loves her! She isn't even pretty! You're just saying that because you feel sorry for her!"

"No, I really do love her," Harry said, honestly, "she's very beautiful and funny.

Amethyst shrieked with laughter. "Who are you comparing her with? A gnome? That fat toad Umbrigde? A freaking dementor?"

"No, I truly do love her," said Harry, then he rounded on Amethyst, "and you, person, are as ugly as a gnome, Umbridge, and a dementor combined."

Amethyst gasped offendedly, shine kicked Harry, then stormed back to the castle. Jody knew she would be hearing about this later.

Jody came back to the real world.

"We meet under this tree. Because of you, Amethyst is no longer my friend," she said.

"After we finish school, Jody, we'll get married and live happily ever after until the very end," Harry promised, "I love you and always will."

"I love you, too."

Harry kissed Jody as a light rain fell and a harsh wind blew North. Every thought wiped from her mind. She didn't about getting soaked from the rain. She loved Harry and always would.

But they did not know that Amethyst was threatening to take their happily ever after. She stood behind that very tree, watching their every move. When Jody and Harry began to kiss, Amethyst threw their best friends forever ring to the ground and stormed away.


	8. Chapter 8

"My child, have you got him yet?" said a cold, high-pitched voice from an old moth eaten armchair by the fire in the old Riddle house.

"Not yet, Father," said Amethyst, "I'm sure if I could get Jody away from him, I'll be able to bring him to you."

She was kneeling in front of Voldemort - her father. Wormtail - the insufferable servant - was lurking in the shadows, trying not to be noticed. He failed. Amethyst noticed him.

"You have until midnight. It must be done," said Voldemort, "take Wormtail with you, Amethyst."

Wormtail, who had come out of the shadows, said, "my lord, if I could just say this, your daughter treats me like dirt that has been walked on so many times. Perhaps if we use another boy, it could be done so much more faster."

"No!" Voldemort and Amethyst said in unison.

"The boy is everything. It cannot be done without him!" said Voldemort, "as for my child, she is no brat. She is an angel, just like her mother was."

"But, my lord -"

"Enough! Do as you're told or die!" Voldemort hissed, "my child knows how to do all of the unforgivable curses!"

Glancing at Amethyst's wand frantically, Wormtail nodded vigorously. Amethyst was ready to curse Wormtail whenever her father told her she could.

"Now go," said Voldemort, "meet me in the graveyard at midnight with the boy. Crouch will be with me."

As Amethyst and Wormtail turned to leave, Voldemort said, "my child, if Wormtail does not take any orders from you, do what you wish to him. But do not kill him. I'll do that once you've reported back to me. You must listen to my child's every word, Wormtail."

Amethyst gave a wicked smile. Wormtail said nothing as he walked out the door with Amethyst at his heels.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Jody and Cho were having a row. They were fighting over who loved Harry more.

"You only started liking Harry because I started go out with him!" Jody yelled. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were growing steadily redder.

"That's because he told me he loved me," snapped Cho, who was also a mess.

"Yeah, in your dreams, Chang!" Jody hissed, "get around that!" She folded her arms.

"Actually, no, Jody," said a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Harry standing there.

"What?" she said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I told Cho yesterday," said Harry, "and I want to go out with her."

Jody stood horror-struck at this statement. After a while she said, "so you're saying we're through?"

Harry nodded as Cho walked over to him and took his hand.

"Get around that, Adams," said Cho.

Laughing, they both walked away.

A few minutes after their departure, Malfoy came running toward her.

"Is it true, Jody?" Malfoy gasped as he tried to catch his breath, "you and Potter are through?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure."

As they walked holding hands, Jody said, "you know you're better looking than Harry."

"I know."

After about three hours from her break up with Harry, Draco and Jody rarely stayed in one place. They often moved. They only got caught once in an empty classroom making out. But then it was a good thing that Draco was Snape's favorite student.

"Draco, do you love me?" Jody asked an hour later as they moved down to a deserted corridor, holding hands.

"Yes, Jody," Draco said.

And he began kissing her like mad. They were only kissing for about fifteen minutes when Jody felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Amethyst there.

"Yes?" asked Jody.

"Where's Harry at?" Amethyst said.

"I don't know."

"I need him."

"Why?" Jody asked, beginning to feel worried.

"I just need him."

"Okay. I think he's in the common room."

Amethyst nodded and left.

"Wonder what's wrong," Jody said concernedly.

"Who cares?" said Draco. He made to kiss Jody again, but she drew back.

"I care, Draco," Jody told him, "look, I'll see you around." She turned around and began walking away.

Draco called after her, "where are you going?"

Jody didn't answer him. She began to run. She had to find Harry before Amethyst did. She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something bad was about to happen. As she rounded the sixth floor corner, she ran into Harry and Amethyst.

"Where are you guys going?" Jody asked.

"I'm going to show Harry something," Amethyst said, "what time is it?"

"Nine minutes to eight," said Harry, checking his watch.

Amethyst grabbed Harry's hand and began pulling him down the stairs. Jody grabbed Harry's other hand and pulled him back. She didn't know why, but she couldn't let Harry go with Amethyst.

"Let go, Jody," Amethyst hissed, pulling on Harry.

"No," Jody said, pulling him back, "you let go."

"Look, I need to show Harry something before midnight," said Amethyst through clenched teeth.

"Anything you show Harry you can show me."

"I can't."

They were still playing tug-of-war with Harry, but he seemed not to care.

"Why not?" said Jody, letting go of Harry, who seemed relieved.

"I just can't," Amethyst said, and she sounded like she truly meant it.

"Please," Jody begged.

She could not believe that she was actually begging on her knees, hands folded. Well, not on her knees, but she was definitely begging with her hands folded.

"Sorry, Jody,' Amethyst said, tears in her eyes, "but Father said not to let anyone else come. C'mon, Harry." And they both left Jody standing there.

There was only one thing Jody could think of doing.

"Hey, Cedric!" Jody yelled, catching him in the Entrance Hall.

"What?" he asked as Jody caught her breath.

"Amethyst took Harry somewhere and I need your help to find him," Jody told him.

Cedric looked at her and then whispered, "I know where they went. Follow me."

And he ran out the double oak door and into the dusk. Jody followed him. They ran past Hagrid's hut. Up ahead Jody saw Harry and Amethyst touch a portkey and vanished.

Jody stopped and yelled out, "Harry!" and kicked a nearby tree that bristled its branches indignantly.

"It's okay, Jody," Cedric said, comforting her.

"How are we going to find them now?" Jody said, tears leaking down her face.

"We'll apparate," said Cedric, "c'mon."

He started to run again. Jody followed, still crying. They went outside of the Hogwarts grounds where Cedric grabbed Jody's arm. They both spun around. Jody could hardly breath. It felt like she was being sucked through a small, thin tube. They arrived at a graveyard where Jody's knees gave away. Cedric, who had landed catlike on his feet, helped her up.

"Thanks, Cedric," Jody said in a whisper.

He didn't say anything, but beckoned her to follow him. Cedric and Jody were walking for about fifteen minutes when she felt something grab her. She screamed. But the person or whatever it was didn't let go. The thing lifted Jody up off her feet and walked into a clearing, where they stopped and the thing spoke, "Master, I found her and this young man lurking around the graveyard!"

The thing dropped Jody on the ground. She looked around. There were at least a dozen Death Eaters. She saw Wormtail sobbing on the ground over his stump of an arm.

"Kill them!" hissed a cold, high-pitched voice.

Jody turned and saw Voldemort standing beside Harry, who was tied to a headstone.

"No!" screamed Harry, "don't kill, Jody! Don't kill her!"

He started crying. Jody started to cry, too.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Jody saw a blinding green light and heart a thud on the ground. She turned and saw Cedric on the ground, eyes wide open, dead.

"Cedric!" Jody screamed, and cried even harder. She threw herself on top of Cedric's dead body and sobbed into his chest. One of the Death Eaters pulled her to her feet.

"Tell me, girl," said Voldemort, "can you duel?"

Jody nodded, sniffling. And as she nodded her head, Amethyst came out from behind a headstone.

"Very well. You can duel with my daughter."

Amethyst smiled wickedly. "We bow, Adams."

"I know, but first let Harry go."

Amethyst shrieked with laughter. It sent a chill up Jody's spine. "You must be joking, Adams."

She held out her wand. Before Jody could reach her own wand, Amethyst had cried out, "crucio!" The spell did not hit Jody. Instead it hit Harry, who started to scream badly. Jody pulled out her wand and yelled out the same spell and hit Amethyst with it. She started to scream loudly, too. Jody ran over to Harry, who had stopped screaming, and untied him. No one noticed them at all. They took Cedric's dead body and ran behind the headstone, where they crouched down. Harry, Jody noticed, was holding his arm. She looked at it.

"They cut you. Who did it?" she asked.

"Wormtail," Harry replied, "but it's nothing, Jody, don't worry about it."

Jody nodded and tore a piece of her robe up to put on Harry's cut. He didn't wince or cry out but sat still and watched.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Jody, looking into Harry's eyes.

"The cup. Its a portkey," said Harry.

Jody raised her wand and said, "accio."

The cup came at them fast. Harry quickly grabbed Jody and Cedric. Jody caught the portkey just as Amethyst, Voldemort and the Death Eaters came around the headstone.

"No!" Amethyst and Voldemort both yelled into the starry night.

They headed back to Hogwarts. Jody landed face down on the ground and started sobbing. Harry landed beside her with Cedric's dead body. Jody looked up and saw Cedric's body and cried even harder. Harry looked up and she flung herself upon him. They both cried together.

They were crying for about ten seconds when Hagrid and Dumbledore came running out of Hagrid's hut. Hagrid picked up Cedric, while Dumbledore helped Jody and Harry to their feet.

"No!" Jody yelled, pushing Dumbledore away from her, "no, I want Cedric! I want him!"

Dumbledore came up to Jody, putting his arms around her, said, "It's okay, Jody, you're just in shock that's all."

Jody pushed Dumbledore away from her again and ran away. She didn't even stop when Harry called her. She just wanted to be alone. She needed to be alone. No one understood how she was feeling at the moment, not even Dumbledore.

As Hogwarts came into view, Jody could see Cho up ahead with Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Ron.

"There you are... Jody, what's wrong?" Hermione looked at Jody when she noticed that she was crying.

"I'm sorry, Cho. I'm so sorry," Jody sobbed.

Hermione came up to her, put her arms around her, whispered, "It's okay, Jody. It's okay."

"No, it's not!" sobbed Jody, "it's all my fault! He's dead and it's my fault!"

Hermione continued to pat Jody's back.

"Who's dead?" Cho asked.

Jody looked at her and said tearfully, "Cedric."

Cho looked as if someone had just beaten her head again the ground. Jody watched as Cho slumped to the ground on her knees, tears going down her face. All of a sudden, Cho yelled out, "Cedric!" to the heavens.

Jody sat on the ground beside Cho and put her arms around her. They both shed silent tears as Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Draco watched them.

The whole school and their guests sat in the Great Hall listening to Dumbledore's speech about Cedric. Jody was crying silently, holding Harry's hand. They were going back out. She turned her head and saw Harry trying his best not to cry. She felt him squeeze her hand. She heard a hearty sniff from beside her. She turned and saw Cho, hands covering her face, crying. Jody put her arms around her and together they sobbed. Remembering Cedric was hard for both Jody and Cho, but it was harder for Cho as she was going out with him.

When Dumbledore said that Cedric was murdered by Lord Voldemort, Cho cried even harder. Jody knew that everyone in the Great Hall was now listening intently. Jody looked at Malfoy, who didn't appear to be upset.

Cho got off Jody and cried into Ginny's shoulder. Harry put his arm around Jody.

Dumbledore finished his speech. While the rest of the hall got up, Harry and Jody remained in their seats, sobbing.

Three days after Cedric's death Jody didn't want to be with anyone expect Harry.

"This is all my fault," Jody said miserably, staring into the fire in the common room with Harry.

"It's not your fault, Jody,"Harry protested, taking her hand.

"Yes, it is," Jody moaned, tearing her gaze from the fire. "If I hadn't told Cedric, then he'd still be alive... tell me what they did to you before Cedric and I arrived."

Harry still hadn't told Jody what Voldemort and his followers, including Amethyst, had done to him. No one was in the common room expect for them. Everyone else was down at dinner.

"Okay," Harry began. He took a deep breath and continued, "when me and Amethyst arrived at the graveyard Wormtail was there holding what I thought was a baby. But it wasn't. Amethyst tied me to the headstone and went to fetch a cauldron full of water. When she came back Wormtail put the thing into the water... "

Harry told Jody the whole story. She didn't interrupt him. When he had finished the common room was full of well-feed Gryffindors, who had come back from dinner.

"They only took blood from you," Jody said as Harry nodded, "a bone from Voldemort's father, and flesh from Wormtail."

As Harry nodded again, Jody suddenly realized how tired she was.

"I'm going to bed," said Jody as the old grandfather clock chimed eight-thirty, "night, Harry."

Jody gave Harry a swift kiss on the cheek and went up to bed. Amethyst was mad, she thought as she crawled into bed fully dressed and fell asleep almost at once.


	9. Chapter 9

Jody still hadn't packed and the end of the school year was almost here. On the day of saying farewell to their guests, Harry and Jody were in the common room.

"I don't want to go back to the Dursleys," said Harry miserably as Jody patted Crookshanks.

"Oh, Harry, it's just for a couple weeks. I'll see if Mom will let you stay with us this Summer," said Jody.

"Thanks, Jody," Harry said, and he gave her a kiss.

"Well, I still haven't finished packing yet. I'll see you around, Harry," Jody said, standing up. Crookshanks left.

Jody went up to the girls' dormitory and started packing. Just as she was putting her books away, something caught her eye. She stood up and walked over to the bed that used to be Amethyst's. Jody pulled out a piece of battered parchment from under the pillow and opened it. She sat down on the bed, looking at it. It read: How to get to Potter by Amethyst Riddle aka Voldemort junior.

1\. Pretend to be in love with him.

2\. steal him from Jody Adams.

3\. Make him go mad.

4\. Kill Cedric Diggory to get to Potter.

5\. Bring Potter to Father without Jody Adams knowing.

6\. Make sure Father kills Potter and make it look like an accident.

Jody finished reading that and below it was a rude note that read: to anyone who reads this, Harry Potter and Jody Adams will soon be through for good. So anyone interested in going out with him please contact Amethyst Riddle Gryffindor common room.

Amethyst didn't know what rude meant, obviously, thought Jody as she folded the parchment up. She'd be showing it to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny later. She finished packing just as the other girls started coming into the dormitory to start or finish their packing.

Jody left the dormitory and walked into the common room to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting on the floor by the corner. She walked over to them, pulling out the piece of parchment along the way.

"Hey, Jody," Ginny greeted as Jody sat down beside her.

"Look at this," Jody said as she spread the parchment out on the floor.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry formed a circle around it with Jody and Ginny.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"Ron, don't be thick," said Ginny, "obviously its... er, Jody, what exactly is it?"

"Its a plan Amethyst made up to get at Harry," said Jody.

She looked over at Harry, who had staring at the place where Wormtail had cut him.

"You okay, Harry," Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and looked up. He was very white in the face and his scar was showing more clearly than usual.

"Harry, you look ill," said Jody, folding up the parchment and putting it back into her pocket.

"I'm fine," he said reassuringly as he rubbed his scar.

"Okay."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Jody, Cho was looking for you earlier," said Ginny as she stood up. Jody stood up, too.

"Why?" asked Jody.

Ginny shrugged. "She just wants to talk to you about something."

Jody nodded and left the common room. But she never went to see Cho.

A few days later Jody was on the train home for the summer where mom and dad would be waiting for her at the station.

"Jody, I'm talking to you," said Harry.

Jody looked around and found Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looking at her.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say? I wasn't paying attention," Jody said.

"I asked if you'd like to come over this summer," Harry said.

They were holding hands and he gave her hand a hopeful squeeze.

"What about your aunt and uncle?" Jody asked as Ron gave a hearty sneeze.

"They'll never know unless, of course, Dudley tells them," Harry said.

Jody started to laugh because she knew who Dudley was. She had meet him before. He was Harry's fat and ugly cousin, who loved to eat and beat people up, according to Harry.

Just then the compartment door slide open and Cho came in. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Cho, what's wrong?" asked Ginny as Cho sat in front of Jody while Ron closed the door.

"Jody, I need to know what Cedric said about me before he... he... DIED!"she said as she burst into tears.

Jody leaned over and patted Cho on the back and said, "Cho, he told me to tell you that he loved you so much and he wanted you to be happy."

Cho looked up. Did she sense that Jody had lied to her. But then she said, "d-did he really s-say that or a-are you just s-saying this to m-make me forget a-about..." she gulped and then said in a hushed voice, "Cedric?"

Jody looked at Harry whose mouth was half-opened. Jody looked back at Cho and said, "he really wanted me to tell you this, Cho. He really loved you. When we were going out he couldn't say anything that didn't mention you in it."

Cho gave Jody a watery smile before turning to Harry.

She said, "Harry, what happened the night you-know-who came back? Did you see who killed... Cedric?"

Her eyes slowly had tears in them again. Harry looked as though this question had affected him rather bad because he stood up and left before anyone could call him back. Cho looked around and said, "I need to know. Cedric was my boyfriend."

"He's not ready to tell anyone just yet, Cho. Its hard for him, too. Seeing Cedric dying was horrible to watch," Jody said standing up and walking out of the compartment.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as she patted a sobbing Cho on the back.

"To find Harry and make sure he's okay," said Jody, closing the door behind her.

She walked along the corridor, looking in every compartment to see if Harry was in there. About half way toward the middle of the train, she spotted Harry in a compartment, head bowed and hands clasped in front of him, leaning forward. Jody opened the compartment door slowly but carefully and walked in. Harry didn't look up as she sat down after closing the door shut behind her.

"Harry?" said Jody, putting her arms around him. But stood up and sat down on the other side of the compartment.

"Harry?" Jody repeated.

At this Harry looked up, his face had tear streaks on it.

"If only I hadn't gone with Amethyst, then he'd still be alive," Harry said as tears welled up in his eyes again.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I'm the one who had told him what happened. I should be the one to blame, not you," Jody told him.

Harry looked at her before saying, "I didn't expect Cho to ask that question."

Jody wiped away a tear then said in a choked voice, "it hurt, didn't it? When Cho asked that question?"

Harry nodded.

"She just didn't know," said Jody, "I used to see her and Cedric around school looking happy, talking, kissing, and holding hands."

Jody started to cry. Harry said, "I told you what really happened because I can trust you with my soul and heart. I love you, Jody."

He stood up and walked over to her, sat beside her, and kissed her cheek. Jody smiled and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Jody, I'm sorry for cheating on you with Cho. It'll never happen again. I promise," Harry said, taking her hands and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Harry," said Jody as she kissed him back.

"I can't believe you lied to Cho," said Harry as they walked back to their compartment, holding hands, ten minutes later.

"I had to," Jody said, "he really didn't say anything about her before he died. There wasn't any time."

"She'll get over him," said Harry as they walked back into the compartment where Cho had left.

"There you are," said Hermione, getting an angry Crookshanks into a basket with difficulty.

"We're almost there," Ginny informed them as she helped Hermione deal with Crookshanks.

Jody nodded. Then said to Harry as the train slowed and came to a stop, "you are going to write to me this summer, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Harry said, helping Jody get her trunk down off the racket. "In fact, I'll write to you as soon as I get home. Every. Single. Day."

Jody laughed as they got off the train and went through the barrier back to the muggle world. There she heard a loud scream and was gulfed in a great back breaking hug.

"Jody, I'm so happy you're coming home!" a voice squealed.

They broke apart and Jody saw that it was her mother. She looked over at Harry who was laughing at her.

"Shut up," she said, hitting him playfully on the arm.

Jody's mother saw who she had hit.

"So, is this who I think it is?" she said, "is this your boyfriend, Jody?"

"Yes, Mom, that's Harry," Jody said, "my very cute and handsome boyfriend."

Mother held out a hand to shake Harry's, which he did.

"I'm Belle Adams. But you can call me Mom," she said.

"Er - okay," Harry said as Jody rolled her eyes.

At that moment Jody heard someone yell out, "hurry up, boy!" Jody turned and saw Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin. Unfortunately, Mother also heard them and promptly approached them. Jody groaned. This couldn't end well.

She and Harry turned back around. Ron and Hermione came up to them, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ron's siblings, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging him, "I'll get you away from them as soon as possible, I promise."

She released him. Jody went over to Hermione and her parents. Hermione looked around.

"Your mother is weird, Jody," said Hermione, looking over at Jody's mother and the Dursleys.

"Yes, I know," said Jody, "she's embarrassing me. I just want to get out of here as fast as possible."

"How is she embarrassing you?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Oh, you'll see."

And sure enough Mother was yelling at the top of her voice, waving her arms around like a loon.

"That's how," said Jody, blushing from embarrassment.

"What do you mean you wouldn't let Harry out of the house!?" Mother bellowed. Passerby looked around in alarm. "He's got as much right as that fat lard you call a son!"

"I better get her out of here," said Jody. "Write to me, Hermione."

Hermione nodded as Jody went over to her mother.

"Mom, can we go home?" Jody asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yes, Jody," Mother said, her face was completely red, "I can't believe you stupid muggles!" she added.

"Mom," Jody said warningly, "let's go. Now, please."

Mother nodded. Jody walked over to Harry. He kissed her good-bye.

"You listen to me, Harry," Mother said, "if they give you any trouble, write to either me or Jody. I'll come and get you."

"Okay," Harry said, "well, I'll see you around, Jody."

"Bye, Harry."

He gave her another kiss and followed the Dursleys out of the station. Jody and Mother followed behind them. Before Jody got into the car, she waved and blew a kiss to Harry, who caught it and held it close to his heart. He waved back at her. Then Jody got in the car and they drove off. The Dursleys behind them.

Jody and her mother drove west and the Dursleys drove east. Back in the Dursleys car Harry wasn't listening to Uncle Vernon complaining about Belle. Instead he was thinking of Jody and how much he was going to miss her over the summer. September first couldn't come fast enough.

"Who was that girl you kissed?" Dudley asked curiously.

"Jody. My girlfriend," Harry replied, smiling.

"She's very pretty," said Dudley.

"She's also mine," snapped Harry.

"Did you guys ever fight?"

"A few times," admitted Harry.

"What about?"

"About things that doesn't concern you, Dudley."

And Dudley fell silent. He didn't ask about Jody for the rest of the ride home.


	10. Chapter 10

Jody laid on her bed, bored. She had no one to talk to as Mother was still asleep. She missed Harry so much that she began dreaming about him every night.

Wonder what Harry's doing now, Jody thought. Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Were the Dursleys being so mean to him that he was knocked out in his bed?

Just then Jody heard a soft tap on the window. She opened it and Hedwig flew in.

"Oh hello, Hedwig," Jody said, "what have you got for me?"

The snowy owl gave a soft hoot and held out her leg. Jody took the letter off the owl, who took flight at once. Sitting on her bed, Jody opened the letter and was relieved to see Harry's handwriting on it. Jody read the letter.

Dear Jody, God I miss you. The Dursleys are still mad about what your mother said to them. They have me locked in my room right now. But its okay. I can deal with it. Can't wait to see my beautiful girl again. Write me back soon. - Harry PS: I think Dudley fancy's you.

Jody shivered at the PS. She quickly wrote Harry back. It took her about ten minutes to finish the letter. She read it over.

Dear Harry, I miss you, too. Don't worry about me. I can't wait to have you in my arms again. I've been bored since I got home from school. And thanks for telling me you think Dudley fancy's me. That is truly disgusting. I haven't heard from Hermione, Ron, or Ginny all summer, have you? Cho keeps writing though. Has she written to you? Can't wait to have my sweet boy back. - Love, Jody. PS: I love you.

Jody then folded the letter up, put it in an envelope, and sent it to Harry with her mother's tawny owl. Then she stretched out on her bed, thinking of him. About fifteen minutes after she'd sent the letter to Harry, Mother called her down for breakfast.

At the Dursleys, Harry had gotten Jody's letter. He was laying in bed reading it. He laughed out loud when he read a part in the letter.

Harry got off the bed and sat down at his desk. He was at the point of writing a letter, when an owl swooped into his bedroom through the open window. Harry took the letter off the owl, who'd landed on his bed. He opened it just as the owl took flight out the window again. He read the letter.

Harry, Mom said you can come and stay with us over the summer if the muggles will let you. She also said you can bring Jody if she wants to come. - Ron.

Harry wrote Ron back as quickly as possible. The letter he had just written said:

Ron, thanks for the offer. But I'm going over to Jody's tomorrow. She already asked me. Keep writing to me. See you at school. - Harry.

Harry sent the letter off to Ron and went to use the restroom. Then went downstairs to see what Uncle Vernon wanted, for he had just called for Harry.

At the Weasley's, Ron had gotten Harry's letter. He sat down at the table in the kitchen, feeling disappointed and left out. Just as he was feeling lonely, his mother walked in holding a letter.

"Ron, Hermione wrote to you," she said, handing the letter to him.

"Thanks, Mom," said Ron.

He opened the letter. Mrs. Weasley left. The letter read:

Dear Ron, I am coming over to your house for the rest of the summer. Let me know when and if Jody and Harry will be there, too. - Love from, Hermione.

Ron put the letter down, got up, and found parchment, ink, a crumpled quill. He wrote back to Hermione.

Hermione, Harry's spending the summer with Jody. Mom said you can come around noon tomorrow. She isn't expecting Harry or Jody. She'll be very happy to see you. So will Ginny. See you tomorrow. - Ron.

Ron sent the letter to Hermione. Then he went outside to play Quidditch with Fred and George.

Hermione was sitting on her bed reading a book when she heard a soft tap on her window. She looked up and saw Pig, Ron's miniature owl. She got up, opened the window, and brought the happy little owl inside. She sat back down on the bed, took the letter off the excited owl's leg. She read the letter.

Hermione finished reading Ron's letter just as another letter came zooming in. This owl Hermione had never seen before. She took the letter off the owl and read it just as Pig left.

Dear Hermione, I needed to write to someone since Cedric isn't here anymore. I used to write to him. I miss him so much. See you at school. - Cho. Ps: We are friends, right?

Hermione wrote back to Cho. She had been hoping the letter was from Krum, who'd promised to write. When she finished the letter, it said:

Dear Cho, I miss Cedric, too. I know how hard it is for you at the moment. Don't worry. We are friends. - Love from, Hermione.

She sent the letter off with Cho's owl.

Cho had been crying in her room. She had just gotten Hermione's letter and felt a bit better after reading it. She also had gotten a letter from Draco, which read:

Chang, If you need anyone to go out with, don't hesitate to ask me. I now know Jody won't stay with me. She loves Potter too much. - Draco Malfoy.

Cho had crumpled up this letter and threw it into the trash. Then she'd burst into tears. Draco's letter was freaking insensitive. Didn't he care how much pain she was currently in? Didn't he care that she had lost the love of her life?

Cho wrote a letter to Jody.

Back at Jody's, she had just walked into her room, having watched a comedy movie with her mother. On her bed were three owls. She knew immediately whose owls they belonged to: Cho, Harry, and Ron. She took the letters off all three owls and all, expect Hedwig, departed at once. Jody opened Cho's letter first.

Dear Jody, Draco Malfoy just sent me a letter asking me out. I still love Cedric. He was my everything. I dream about him every night. He is constantly in my thoughts during the day. I spend loads of time in my room crying for hours. Please help me deal with this unbearable pain. - Cho.

Jody wrote her back.

Dear Cho, I can sort of relate. I felt almost the same way when my dad died. It took me three years to stop feeling so miserable. I'm sure Cedric wouldn't want you to be sad all of the time. I'm here if you need me. Don't hesitate to send me a letter. It'll be okay. - Your friend, Jody.

She put that letter aside and opened the letter from Ron. But was surprised to find Ginny's handwriting, not Ron's.

Dear Jody, My mom just told me that you and Harry aren't coming over this summer? Why? Please tell me this is not true. Write back now. - Ginny. PS: Cho has written me four letters this summer. Amethyst has written me once. Have they been writing to you?

Jody wrote Ginny back.

Dear Ginny, It's true. Harry and I aren't going to the Weasleys this summer. We just want to spend the summer with just us two. My mother and her new boyfriend are going to Florida for the rest of the summer. - Love, Jody. PS: Cho wrote to me once. Amethyst hasn't written to me yet, not that I'm expecting a letter from her.

She also put this letter aside. Then she opened Harry's.

Jody, By the time you write back to me, I'll already be at your house. I can't stand the Dursleys. They are making me go mental! I'll be at your place in a while. - Harry.

Jody put the letter down and looked out the window. Just then, from behind her, a voice said, "I told you, Jody."

Whirling around, Jody saw...

"Harry!"

She leapt off the bed and hugged him fiercely. He let out a gasp of pain.

"Harry, are you alright?" Jody asked concernedly, "did the Dursleys hurt you?"

"I can't lie to you, Jody," said Harry as he walked over to the bed and sat down, "when I told them that I was leaving, my Aunt Marge was there and she sort of beat me."

Jody gasped. "Let me see."

Harry pulled off his shirt. Jody saw huge bruises covering his back and a long cut going across his chest that was still bleeding, as well as numerous small cuts and welts covering the rest of his exposed flesh. It was a horrible, shocking sight.

"Mom!" Jody yelled, "Mom, come here! Quick!"

Mother came running into Jody's bedroom. She came to a halt in the doorway, a baseball bat in her hand as opposed to her much more useful wand.

"What's wrong?! Is there an intruder!" she said, "is that him!? Get away from my daughter, you fiend!"

She moved toward Harry, who moved away, clearly thinking she was insane. She had a look on her face like she was actually going to cause harm to poor Harry.

"No, mom, Harry isn't an intruder," Jody said (her mother sagged with disappointment and set the bat down) "look what they did to him." Jody's eyes slowly filled with tears.

Mother examined Harry's wounds and asked what happened. Harry explained to her. Jody sank onto her bed, her legs no longer able to support her, feeling sick. Her handsome boyfriend was injured because of those stupid, freaking muggles. How dare they! They had to pay for what they had done.

Three weeks later Jody's mother was gone. It was just her and Harry, alone. They were in the living room eating popcorn and watching a corny romance/comedy movie, while speaking ill about the Dursleys.

"What was your childhood like living with those muggles?" Jody asked. She had always wondered this but was too afraid to ask in case it brought back unwanted memories for Harry.

Harry had just finished telling the enthralling story of meeting Hagrid years after he was rescued as an infant from the ruined house on Godric's Hallow.

"Horrible," Harry said bluntly.

"Oh, how horrible?"

"I don't want to go into detail, Jody," Harry said, and Jody nodded because she could totally respect that, "but they did have this one rule. It was a stupid rule, really. I wasn't allowed to ask questions. Every time I let it slip I was punished. But really who could not ask questions? I also got into trouble for things that Dudley did. One time he broke Aunt Petunia's favorite decorative vase and I was blamed for it."

"Are you serious?" asked Jody.

"Yes."

"That's awful. If I had a family like that, I'd be rebellious. I wouldn't be able to take something like that."

Harry smiled and snuggled her closer to him.

"Were you friends with Cedric?" She shouldn't have asked, but she was curious to know. The smile on Harry's face faded. He didn't look at her when he answered.

"Sort of."

Jody didn't press this any further. Instead she said, "Cho keeps writing to me." This was only partially true, of course. Cho had only written a few times, telling Jody her feelings, looking for support through this difficult time in her life. Jody helped as best she could, giving Cho advise that she thought Cho needed.

Harry nodded. "Didn't someone close to you die years ago?"

"Yeah," Jody said, "thirteen years ago. It was the worst birthday of my life." A single tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered. "And mom is seeing this guy who I barely know and wants to be a part of my life and she doesn't care how I feel about it. She can't even pretend because she is so in love with this guy."

Wrapping his arms around her, Harry said, "I know it's hard, Jody, but be happy for your mom. She's finally found someone who loves her as much as she loves him. But maybe have a talk with her about it when she gets home, but try not to spoil this moment for her. It may never happen again."

"But it's very hard," said Jody, her voice quivered, "I don't want to ruin this for her. But I can't pretend to like this guy for her. It isn't fair to me. It isn't fair to my dad's memories."

Harry wiped away Jody's tears with the pad of his thumbs.

"My parents died was I was a baby," he whispered, "I've never known them. And it's Wormtail's fault for betraying them. At least you got to know your mother, who cares and loves you so much." And he kissed Jody.

She knew this. She felt guilty for saying anything.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered as he kissed her on top of her head.

"Jody, do you want to see what my parents looked like?" Harry asked.

"Sure."

Harry got up off the sofa and went upstairs. Jody noticed he had a slight limp. A few minutes later he came back to the living room, where he sat down.

"Harry, why were you limping?" Jody asked.

Harry seemed startled, opening the photo album, he said unconcernedly, "it's nothing. I fell down the stairs last night on the way to the bathroom and must have twisted my ankle. Really, Jody, it's nothing. I'll be fine."

Even though Jody didn't believe him, she still nodded and let it go. She had slept in late yesterday morning.

"Is that your mother?" she asked, pointing at a photo of a young woman holding a newborn baby.

"Yep," said Harry, "and that's me she's holding."

"She was very beautiful," said Jody, "she even has your eyes. Oh, and your father was a handsome man. I see where you got your looks from, haha."

Harry chuckled as he turned the page.

"Who's that?" Jody was pointing at a man in the Potter's wedding photo.

"Sirius Black," said Harry.

"Isn't he your godfather or something?" she asked.

"Yes, and he was my dad's best mate."

"My mom went to your parents' wedding and was best friends with your mother," Jody said, "at least that's what she says."

Outside, night had fallen. But Jody and Harry were cozy on the sofa, looking at the album, and hadn't noticed. Harry told her some of the things he had learned about his parents to which Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Snape, and Hagrid had told him. Jody listened intently as Harry told her these stories, not a thought drifted through her mind.

Harry truly was meant for her and no one else. Not even Cho or Amethyst. Especially Amethyst. Jody smiled and leaned closer to Harry, who kissed her on top of the head. She was quite sure that if Harry's folks were still alive and her father, they would have been happy for them. Her mother sure was happy for them. She couldn't stop gushing over the thought of Harry and Jody getting married and bearing grandchildren for her. It was all very embarrassing, especially when she told the neighbors who clearly didn't care. But Jody loved her mother. She loved Harry. She couldn't imagine not having either in her life. Things would have surly been different.

And that's why she loved Harry so much. The end.

(A/N: Abrupt ending, I know. I couldn't think of how best to end this without it being too long. I'm sure none of you want to sit through this anymore than I want to write it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine. If you want, leave a comment and tell me what you think.)


End file.
